theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bill24601/Rating on Movie Franchises
Franchises rated Best to Least, Unless it's obvious I dont have a worst film in a franchise Pirates of the Caribbean #Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest A+ #Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End A #Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl A #Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides B- Star Wars Saga #Empire Strikes Back A+ #Return of the Jedi A+ #Revenge of the Sith A #A New Hope B+ #Attack of the Clones B #The Phantom Menace C Indiana Jones #The Raiders of the Lost Ark A+ #The Last Crusade A+ #Kingdom of the Crystal Skull B- #Temple of Doom C Terminator Series #Terminator 2 Judgement Day A+ #Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicles A+ #Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines B+ # Terminator Salvation B+ # The Terminator B Back to the Future Trilogy #Back to the Future Pt II A+ #Back to the Future A+ #Back to the Future Pt III A Jurassic Park #Jurassic Park A+ #Jurassic World A+ #The Lost World B- #Jurassic Park III B X-Men Franchise #X-Men Days of Future Past A+ #X2 A+ #X-Men First Class A+ #X-Men The Last Stand A #X-Men B+ #The Wolverine B- #X-Men Origins Wolverine B Marvel Cinematic Universe #Avengers Age of Ultron A+ #Captain America The Winter Soldier A+ #The Avengers A+ #Iron Man 3 A- #Iron Man A #Guardians of the Galaxy A #Captain America The First Avenger B+ #Ant-Man B+ #Thor the Dark World B #The Incredible Hulk B #Thor B- #Iron Man 2 C The Dark Knight Trilogy #The Dark Knight A+ #The Dark Knight Rises A+ #Batman Begins A Spider-Man Films #Spider-Man 2 A+ #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 A #The Amazing Spider-Man B #Spider-Man B #Spider-Man 3 B- Harry Potter #The Deathly Hallows Pt 2 A+ #Chamber of Secrets A+ #Sorcerer's Stone A #Deathly Hallows Pt 1 B+ #Half Blood Prince B+ #Order of the Phoenix B #Prisoner of Azkaban B #Goblet of Fire C Batman Films #Batman B+ #Batman Returns B #Batman Forever D #Batman and Robin F Superman Films #Man of Steel A+ #Superman Returns A #Superman II B+ #Superman B- #Superman III D #Superman IV F Jaws #Jaws A+ #Jaws 2 C #Jaws 3 F #Jaws The Revenge F Pixar Films #Toy Story 3 A+ #The Incredibles A+ #Toy Story A #Monsters Inc A #Monsters Univeristy A #Toy Story 2 A #Up B- #Brave B #WALL.E B #Finding Nemo B #A Bugs Life B- #Ratatouille C #Cars C #Cars 2 C- Dreamworks Animation #How to Train Your Dragon 2 A+ #Kung Fu Panda 2 A+ #How to Train Your Dragon A+ #Madagascar A+ #Shrek 2 A+ #The Prince of Egypt A+ #Chicken Run A+ #Madagascar 3 Europes Most Wanted A #Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas A #Shrek Forever After B+ #Shrek B #Kung Fu Panda B+ #Flushed Away B #Madagascar Escape 2 Aftrica B- #Penguins of Madagascar B #Puss in Boots B+ #Rise of the Guardians B #Megamind B #The Road to El Dorado B #Monsters vs Aliens C #Shrek The Third C #Shark Tale D #Bee Movie D #Antz F #Spirit Stallion of the Cimaron F #The Croods F Ice Age Films #Ice Age The Meltdown A+ #Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs A #Ice Age B+ #Ice Age Continental Drift B Night at the Musem Trilogy #Night at the Musem Battle of the Smithsonian A+ #Night at the Museum A #Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb A- Fast and Furious #Fast and Furious 6 A+ #Furious 7 A+ #Fast Five A #The Fast and the Furious B+ #Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift B #Fast and Furious C #2 Fast 2 Furious C The Matrix Trilogy #Matrix Revolutions A+ #Matrix A #Matrix Reloaded B- Transformers #Transformers Dark of the Moon A+ #Transformers B #Transformers Age of Extinction C #Transfomers Revenge of the Fallen C The Hunger Games #Mockingjay Part 2 A #Catching Fire B+ #Mockingjay Part 1 B #Hunger Games B Category:Blog posts